No Overpopulation Problem At All
by Finnjr63
Summary: It amazes me how the parents can manage a good life under such a Loud House. Lincoln gets to this little observation and tries to solve the mystery... (A deconstruction. Reviews appreciated.)
1. The Observation

Lincoln went into his house after school, and was walking into his room, greeting all of his sisters doing what they usually do:

Lori was texting on her phone, not noticing Lincoln. Leni was brushing her hair, singing to herself. Luna was making a new music video while playing her guitar. Luan was setting up multiple traps around the entire house, giggling to herself. Lynn was combining the sports she plays to make a weird hybrid sport.

Lucy was writing a poem, but was having a little trouble, as can be seen by the dozens of crumpled papers. Lana was making a recipe using all the grossest items in the house. Lola was trying out some new fancy-looking dresses and accessories, and admiring herself. Lisa was experimenting on some strange substances, involving a lot of items in a chemistry lab, and Lily was just napping on a crib.

Lincoln then finally walked into his room, and sighed to himself.

"Either my parents have really high-paying jobs, or I really don't know why despite how many we are in the family, we don't seem to have any problem with a budget."

* * *

 **Yeah…also a good way to start off my first Loud House fanfic.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	2. The Conversation

**Based on the comments, I decided to continue the series. It's gonna be short, but it's gonna be good.**

* * *

"Why did you call us all here, Lincoln?" asked Lori, seeming uninterested. Lincoln had gathered all of his sisters into the living room. His observation about his parents was causing him to have sleep problems, and so he wanted to figure it out and stop his insomnia.

"I've gathered you all here because something's been bothering me in my sleep." said Lincoln.

"And what would that be, dude?" asked Luna.

"Despite how many we are in this family…why don't we have any problems with money? Like, how do we keep getting good stuff when…other families with lots of children have lots of monetary issues?"

"That's what you're concerned about?" asked Lori.

"Again, it's been BOTHERING me!"

"Well, our mom's a dental assistant." said Leni. "How much are they paid a year?"

"Last time I checked, about 35,000$ a year." said Lincoln.

"According to my calculations, that's about 95$ a day." said Lisa. "That's not so bad."

"Yeah, but there's 11 mouths for our parents to feed. I don't think 95$ a day is enough. So maybe our dad has a really high-paying job."

All the sisters began to get interested, to the point were they couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Well, darn it Lincoln." said Lori. "I can't stop thinking about it!"

"Same here." said Lola. The rest of the sisters agreed, murmuring and nodding their heads.

"See?!" exclaimed Lincoln. "Now you can't stop thinking about it! Which is why we have to find out what job our dad has!"

"How are we gonna ask him?" asked Luan. "We can't just simply ask him…it would be awkward."

"We gotta think then…"

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	3. The Confrontation

"KIDS! DINNER'S READY!" shouted Rita Loud. Lincoln then notices the parents go to the table as he quietly calls all of his sisters.

"Okay, everyone. Operation: Find Out The Job begins!" he shouted, quietly. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn, you ask him the questions subtly. Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily will listen and take down the notes. I'll make sure everything goes as planned. Everybody ready?"

"Yes." said everybody.

"Alright. Let's go." he said, as everybody rushes to the tables.

"Wow. That was quick." said Lynn Loud, Sr. "You guys must be very hungry."

"Oh, yeah." said Luna. "REALLY hungry." As everybody begins eating their food, Lincoln signals Lori to start the plan, to which Lori nods and turns to Lynn Loud, Sr.

"So…dad…" said Lori. "Um…how was your day?"

"Oh, fine." he said. "Just doing my regular job as usual." Lisa began taking down the notes.

"So, it's just a regular…job?" wondered Lisa. "He was too vague on that answer." Lincoln, realizing things aren't going as planned, then signals Leni to continue. However, Leni…being not as smart as the others, almost does something wrong by accident.

"So, how much mo…I-I mean…uh…" Leni begins to stutter a bit, to which the father begins to realize something is up.

"Shoot. Shoot. Shoot." said Lincoln, slapping himself as he tries to signal Luna to continue. However, the younger sisters came out of the table to try and calm Leni down. The older sisters did the same thing as well. Finally, Lincoln comes to the table.

"GUYS, THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!" shouted Lincoln. "RETREAT!" But it was too late. The father interrupted everybody by slamming his fist into the table.

"Okay, what's going on here? Why are you all acting so strange?!" exclaimed Lynn Loud, Sr. "I DEMAND AN ANSWER TO ALL OF THIS!" All of the kids just sighed to each other, knowing they couldn't go any further on their subtlety. However, Lincoln decided to speak up.

"Alright, dad. We'll all come clean." said Lincoln. "However, it requires you having to come clean as well."

"Wha…what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, we've all been acting weird because we all have a question to ask you about." he continued. "How do we keep getting all of this good stuff despite how many we are? We don't know your job in its specifics. So what's your job and how much money do you make?"

The eleven began to notice that the parents started to shiver a little bit before both of them immediately fled the house.

"THEY'RE RUNNING AWAY?!" exclaimed Lori.

"It doesn't matter. WE FOLLOW THEM!" shouted Lincoln, as the eleven started to run out the house to find their parents, who were strangely calling somebody on his phone.

"May I help you, Lynn Loud, Sr.?" asked the mysterious voice.

"THE KIDS KNOW TOO MUCH!" shouted Lynn Loud, Sr. "They've been asking questions about my job, and you told me I can't explain it to them! WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Don't worry. I got this." said the voice, who opens up a box revealing a red button. He then pushes it, causing alarms to go all across the place he was in. "CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! OPERATION OBSERVATION IS IN FULL EFFECT!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the eleven catch their eyes on the parents, still running from the neighborhood. "THERE THEY ARE!" shouted Lynn. "FOLLOW THEM!" The kids began following the parents, as the two notice they were getting closer to them.

"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" shouted Rita.

"Don't worry. They'll be here soon…" said Lynn Loud, Sr. Soon enough, the sound of helicopters came around the neighborhood, and one of them shone a light down to all of the kids. The kids looked at all of the helicopters, completely confused.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" said one of the mysterious men in the helicopters. "STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Lincoln. But that wasn't all. Multiple people who looked like government agents and people from national security agencies came out of various parts of the neighborhood and surrounded the kids.

"W-who are these people?!" continued Lincoln. "DAD! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Lynn Loud, Sr. sighed, as he came up to the kids. "I'm sorry we have to do this, Lincoln. But you know too much…"

"W-what do you mean?!" he asked. But it was too late. What appeared to be a giant machine-operated cage falls down and traps the kids. The eleven try their best to break free from the cage, but it was no use. But what one of the agents said caused them to freak out.

"Gas 'em. Now." he said. The kids freaked out as gas comes out from inside the machine and into all of the kids. Soon, the kids began to feel a little woozy.

"Hey, do you feel funny?" asked Lisa, feeling dizzy.

"I do. But not the funny kind of funny." said Luan, who was trying her best to stay awake.

"I think he's trying to kno…knock us…" said Lori, before she collapsed into the ground. The rest of the kids began to get knocked out one by one, with Lincoln being the last one of all. He still tried his best to keep himself awake, as he noticed that the agents were talking to themselves, and to the parents as well. However, despite all of this, he eventually fell to the ground.

And everything went black.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	4. The Investigation

**The next morning…**

It was a not-so-beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, but the inside of the house of the Loud family was entirely silent. The escalated events from last night had caught the attention of two of Lincoln's friends: Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago. Well, that is, all the commotion from said events.

It was last night, where they could hear all those sirens and helicopter noises from far. However, it was a bit far for them to see what was actually happening. (All they could see were lights of red and blue.) So both of them thought to themselves for a while and decided to investigate tomorrow morning, considering the lights and noise were in the area of the house.

Soon enough, both of them somehow bumped into each other while walking towards the house.

"Oh, Ronnie." said Clyde. "Whatcha doing…walking near Lincoln's house?"

"That's what I was about to say to you, Clyde." said Ronnie. "But…I came to see what was going on there last night. There were lots of noises and flashing lights and whatnot."

"I was thinking the same thing, too! Boy, I hope the family is alright…especially Lori…"

"Same here…hey, wait a minute…don't tell me you like my brother's girlfriend…"

"Isn't it pretty obvious? I mean, remember when I did all those harsh thing to your…big brother…on that double date…?" Clyde smacked his face, realizing what he just said.

"That…was YOU?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Forget what I said! Forget what I said…let's just get to the house." However, as the two were finally getting closer and closer, they find the house completely surrounded with what appeared to be police tape and was flooded with government agents and policemen, as if a serious crime scene had been there hours ago.

One of the policemen then notices the kids. "HEY, OFF LIMITS!" he shouted.

"Um…excuse me, officer…but WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" asked Clyde. Ronnie just nodded her head, asking the same. The policeman, knowing he couldn't tell the truth, lied to them.

"Well…there's been a…um…vermin problem, so the house is being fumigated at the moment. The Loud family won't be back for a couple days at least. Now, off you go." he said.

Though Clyde just shrugged and started to walk away, Ronnie thought that what he said was a bit suspicious. However, she walked away with Clyde as well, as she began talking to him.

"You're just gonna walk away like that?" she asked.

"Well, the house is being fumigated, so…" however, Ronnie interrupts him.

"First off, I don't see anything at all besides police tape. Second, the policeman didn't even explain where the family is. Finally, there appears to be government agents, so I think it's more than a vermin problem."

"You really think so? Well then…how are we gonna get in there? We'll get caught."

"I have an idea…"

* * *

 **20 minutes later…**

One of the security guards noticed something coming closer to the house, and quickly informed one of the other guards on what he sees.

"Do you see that, Austin?" he asked.

"I don't really see it, Don…" said Austin. "Oh, wait. I kinda see it…" Both of them looked to see a shadow that looked like some octopus-like alien coming towards them. "MEN! Hold the search and follow that thing! There's a mysterious being here!"

Everybody began running out of the house and following the shadow, revealing it to be Bobby, Ronnie's brother, dressed in an octopus costume he wore as a little kid. It was so small it only covered the top of his body, making the shadow look like an octopus monster with legs.

Once seeing the men after him, he quickly began running from them, as he notices Ronnie and Clyde coming out of a bush they were hiding in, and running towards the house.

"Thanks, Bobby!" exclaimed Ronnie.

"You're welcome, sis! Now go and find out what happened to the family! Especially Lori, okay?" said Bobby.

"You got it!" So the two finally snuck inside the house, through the front door. "Alright, Clyde. We're here. Now find anything that may give us a reason on why they're all here, and where the family is…"

The two began searching around the house. However, it appeared that some of the rooms of the house had been covered with more police tape, mainly most of the girl's rooms (That was except for Leni and Lily, as the government agents and policemen felt they weren't smart enough to hide anything.).

* * *

But what seemed to be the most covered was Lincoln's room, not only covered with said tape, but also barricaded with wood and nails and locks.

"It seems to me that this is covered the most." said Clyde. "As if he's got the most sensitive information out there."

"Let's find out." said Ronnie. Both of them constantly kicked the door until it finally broke, causing it to fall down onto the floor. The two of them notice that nothing had been moved or touched. However, they do notice a box simply labeled: **"GOVERNMENT USE ONLY!"**

Both of them open the box to reveal a box full of security cameras, completely assembled and ready to be set up and installed into the house.

"It's a box full of…security cameras?" wondered Ronnie. "Why would government agents want to add security cameras to the house?"

"It does seem a little odd." said Clyde. "C'mon. Let's keep looking." So the two continued to search around the house, deciding not to kick down the other girls' doors. They searched around the rooms of Leni and Lily and found nothing.

* * *

Soon, Clyde discovered some papers from a box hidden in the living room, also for the government's use, and read it. With a surprised look on his face, he quickly ran to Ronnie.

"So I found these papers by the government." said Clyde. "Apparently, it has something to do with Lincoln's father, and his job."

"What does it say?" asked Ronnie.

"The papers show a location where the Loud family is currently at. It appears to be some kind of strange organization where they will wipe a bit of their memories."

"What for?"

"It says that the kids have violated a certain rule given to the dad by the leader of this government-run organization, which states that the father should never tell the kids his actual job in order to…quote unquote…keep things running smoothly and prevent chaos. The name of this leader has been smudged out for some reason, though…"

Ronnie quickly grabs his shirt. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, CLYDE?!"

"That this government-run organization is holding our friends hostage and is prepared to wipe their memories at any moment? Especially that thought, since you care about Lincoln?"

"That we're gonna face a dastardly villain bent on controlling the people in this city, or…even in the country. But…yeah, that too."

"Well, there's a map here in the papers from here to the organization. Let's find that place and rescue all of our friends!"

"And face a grand adventure and that dastardly villain!" Clyde just stares at her. "That, too. LET'S GO!" The two of them burst out of the house through the front door, and set off on their journey to find the place and rescue their friends.

* * *

 **Due to the positive feedback I got from last chapter, I'm extending this into probably an 8 to 10-chapter story. Of course, I had to slow things down a bit, so let's see what happens from here.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	5. The Annotation

**6 hours ago… (1:00am)**

Lincoln groggily groaned to himself, as he started to open his eyes. The gas was starting to wear off, so he was becoming more and more conscious. Once he regained his senses, he realized that he was no longer on the ground.

Rather, he was in a very dim-lit room.

The room looked incredibly awful. There was nothing inside except for a chair. The walls and floor were of solid concrete. But even then, it was very rough, covered in scratches, dents and holes. The only source of light was a pathetic-looking lamp from the ceiling, putting in a light so dim you could barely see your fingers.

Lincoln got up and began to walk around. Since it was incredibly dark, he had to be very careful not to bump into a wall.

"This is weird. VERY weird." he thought to himself. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." said a mysterious voice. Since it was very early in the morning, and the fact that the room was very dark, Lincoln had no idea who was speaking. All he could see were two eyes staring back at him.

"WHO…WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted Lincoln.

"I shall not say."

"Wha…WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I just wanted one single answer!"

"You're given the worst of these cells because YOU'RE the one who started all of this stuff! Your father must NEVER reveal his job, or it will be the death of him."

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY FATHER IF HE CONFESSES?!"

"What?! No! We're not THAT cruel! But…he's gonna lose his job. And if he loses his job…the family will suffer because of it…"

Lincoln began to ponder for a moment before asking a question. "So…wait…I know that dad has something to do with a lot of money and a high-paying job…but…how did he get here? How did he get to this spot in his life?"

The man simply sighed. "I'm not allowed to say. But…I will say this…your father had a really rough life back in his day…before he had all of you kids. If some things didn't happen, he never would've married your mother, nor would he have a family of his own…he wouldn't survive…"

As Lincoln was about to reply, the man quickly ran off. "That's all I can say, kid! Besides, you'll forget all about this soon enough, and soon…you'll think it was all just a bad dream."

All Lincoln could do was just stare into nothing, sighing to himself. He didn't know what the man was talking about, and it just asked more questions…

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	6. The Realization

After a long while of walking and exploring and looking at the map, Ronnie and Clyde had finally made it to the entrance of the secret facility, which looked like a giant prison, but very old-looking and very decrepit, as it looked like it was starting to fall apart.

As the two of them went closer, they noticed that security was big. There was a big iron fence surrounding the entire place, with barbed wire on the top. Government agents, spotlights and police officers were roaming around the entire yard as well. The front door was completely locked with locks, passwords, and so much more security. And finally, there were weapons all around, ranging from missiles to arrows to so much more.

Clyde, with a worried face, goes to Ronnie.

"How the heck are we gonna get there?!" he exclaimed to her. "There's so many obstacles that could GET…US…KILLED!"

"I have an idea." said Ronnie. She walked to the front of the gate as she grabs everybody's attention by saying something:

"Well, well, well. We're here, Clyde. It's time to get our friends back and stop them from getting brainwashed." she said. Clyde immediately put the map in his pocket as he quickly runs to Ronnie and grabs her.

"WHY DID YOU JUST TELL THEM WHY WE'RE HERE?!" shouted Clyde, as he shook her with a shocked face. Both of them turned their heads to see giant government agents. From their point of view, they looked like the size of mountains. Ronnie had a smirk on her face, while Clyde just shivered.

Soon enough, they were picked up by the agents, brought to the inside of the building, and thrown to one of the cells, where they were left behind. Clyde then looks at Ronnie, angry.

"WELL, WE'RE STUCK HERE BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE NOW?!" he shouted. Ronnie reached into her pocket and brought out a nail file. She then was able to saw some of the iron bars out, making them a nice exit to escape in.

Clyde just stood there, staring for a while until Ronnie snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"C'mon, Clyde! We gotta go!" she said, before grabbing Clyde's hand and both of them escaping the cell.

"For what appears to be a super-secret government agency, there sure is horrid interior security." said Clyde to himself.

* * *

So the two of them went across the giant facility, trying not to get caught by other security agents, guards or whatever. However, this went on for quite some time, as if both of them had no idea where they were going.

"Ronnie, we've been wandering around for a half hour already!" whispered Clyde. "What are we even doing?!"

"We're looking for the office of Lincoln's dad, in order to find out his super secret job."

"I thought we were looking for Lincoln and his family so that we can save them and free them!"

"That, too. But first, let's help them with their mission: To find out their dad's secret." said Ronnie. "Besides, it's been a half hour already, so a guard must've found out that we escaped. So it's probably not safe to get back."

Clyde simply groaned, before saying "Alright…fine. But we gotta be quick. We already wasted a half hour for nothing…"

* * *

So Ronnie and Clyde continued to look around the giant facility, passing through typical meeting rooms, experimentation rooms, torture chambers, almost everything you'd find in a secret agency. Both of them thought it was never gonna end, until eventually…

"Hey, this looks like the place." said Clyde, pointing to a door that says: **Office of Lynn Loud Sr. WARNING: KEEP OUT!**

Ronnie looked at the door in excitement, seeing that after another half hour, they were finally at the office of Lincoln's dad. "This is great, Clyde." said Ronnie. "We can finally get in there!" She then tried to pull on the doorknob to see that it was locked.

"Of course. It's locked." said Clyde, who then noticed something on the side. "It appears that there's a keypad with a 4-digit password to put in."

"Well, how are we gonna find the password then?" asked Ronnie.

"Well, let's take a look at the keypad." said Clyde, as he looked at the keypad for a bit. He saw that the keypad was similar to a telephone keypad, with numbers joined alongside all the letters of the alphabet, like 2 being joined with A, B and C. After some thinking, he then turned to Ronnie. "I think we have to spell out a four letter word in order to unlock the door. What else could the numbers be for?"

"I guess you're right, Clyde." said Ronnie. "But there's so many four-letter words to think of, including the bad ones. Ugh…it's gonna take forever!"

"That's not true…" said Clyde. "Maybe it's supposed to be a four letter word that's related to him…"

"But what would it be? We barely even know him!" So both of them began to think for a while, before Clyde thought up of an idea for the password.

"I know…how about his last name? That starts with a four-letter word, and it's related to him." said Clyde.

"I suppose so." said Ronnie. "So…here's hoping." Clyde then went back to the keypad and started to put in the four numbers/letters.

"5…6…8…3…"

As soon as he put in the password, the keypad suddenly flickered green for 3 seconds. Clyde then decided to turn the knob, and…sure enough, the door had been unlocked.

"Wow! That was easy…" said Clyde.

"No time to celebrate…we got a mystery to solve." said Ronnie, as both of them stepped into the room. It was very dark, though…so it was hard for them to see a little bit. "Gosh, it sure is dark in here…"

"There's gotta be a switch or something." said Clyde, feeling the walls for some kind of light switch or something. About a minute later, his hands felt what felt like a light switch and decided to flip it. As soon as he flipped it, the entire room turned on as the kids noticed what was inside the place.

The room contained a desk covering most of the walls, filled with buttons and levers and machines of all kinds, with a comfy chair accompanying it. But what got their attention was that the whole room was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of monitors of all sizes.

Since the switch is connected to both the machinery and the light, all the monitors turned on for the kids to see that they were connected to security cameras monitoring all over the city, the neighborhoods and even the houses. Ronnie and Clyde kept looking to see that the cameras were spying on multiple people, including some of their friends and their families.

Then…they saw right in front of them that some of the monitors were connected to security cameras that were monitoring the house of the Loud family, as they could see the pets running around the entire house like crazy.

A sudden realization dawned on them as they finally figured out what the father's job was. Strangely, all they could do was just look at each other, their mouths agape and their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	7. The Emancipation

Lincoln was still in the cell, sighing to himself. It had been hours after his talk with the mysterious person, and even then…the talk seemed to make more questions than it did answer them. And after those hours have passed, it seemed as if his plan would no longer go any further.

However, he then noticed something right in front of his cell. He immediately rushed toward the front and looked at the object in confusion.

"A nail file?" wondered Lincoln. "Where did this come from?" he decided not to think about that as he began sawing off some of the iron bars with it. Eventually, he was able to make a hole big enough for him to escape.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I'm free! Now it's time to find that mysterious man!" he then zoomed off, trying not to be discovered. And that's pretty much what he did for about 10 minutes.

After those 10 minutes were up, Lincoln had finally come across a room with a sign that said: **EXPERIMENTATION ROOM! LOUD BRAINWASHING LATER ON!** Lincoln saw this as freaky as he shuddered.

"I definitely won't go in there." he said, as he was about to leave. However, he then heard some strange noises in the room, to which Lincoln decided to listen to for a bit.

"You sure you have to do this to all of our children?" asked Rita Loud to the boss. The boss simply nodded his head.

"It's the only way. Otherwise, you'll be eating cardboard for who-knows-how-long." said the man. "You know you can't trust your kids into not blabbing out your secret and our secret."

Lynn Loud Sr. sighed. "Understood. It's the best option." Lincoln decided to listen a little closer for a little more, just in time for the door to open and him to get grabbed by the mysterious person, to which Lincoln could finally see what he looked like. He looked pretty much like an old man with scars on his face, white hair and what appeared to be albino eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, Lincoln?!" asked the man. "…I think it's time to commence the brainwashing session!" All Lincoln could do was just scream in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie and Clyde were immediately running across the place to find the rest of the family. And sure enough, they found a room where all of the sisters were being kept. It said: **LOUD SISTERS CELL: FOR BRAINWASHING LATER ON!** Both of them decided to open the door to see what was simply a dead-end hallway, with five cells on each side. And yes, all of the Loud sisters were there.

"Perfect!" shouted Ronnie. "We found the sisters! Now all we need to do is find Lincoln!" The sisters then recognized the voice.

"Ronnie, is that you?!" shouted Lola, who couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did you get here, even with all of those guards and enemies? And…how did you know we were here?" asked Luna.

"It's a really long story…" said Clyde. "But we know what's going on."

"Clyde, you too?" asked Lori, who then thought of something and decided to ask in an excited tone. "Oh, is Bobby here too?"

"Nope. He's currently on the run by policemen and government agents last time I saw him." said Ronnie.

"I can believe that…and what he could've possibly done." said Luan.

"Oh, and we really need to know…have you seen Lincoln?" asked Leni.

"Not yet. But once we free you all, we'll all go and find Lincoln and escape this horrid place!" exclaimed Clyde. Lily simply clapped her hands, completely cheerful.

"Yeah, cause there's no need to discover the father's secret." said Ronnie.

"Wait, why?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah, we need to discover the father's secret and find out what he's hiding from us." said Lucy.

"No need to." said Clyde. "Cause we discovered his office and found out what his true job is." This surprises all of the 10 sisters.

"Wait, REALLY?!" shouted Lana. "That's cool!"

"So, what's the father's job? We're dying to know!" asked Lisa.

"We'll tell you while we're finding Lincoln. Now it's time to free you all." said Ronnie, as she notices a lever with the words: **CLOSE** and **OPEN**. She then pulls the lever to **OPEN** , causing all of the cages to open by themselves, freeing the entire Loud family. However, this causes some alarms to go off, as everybody looks at each other, scared.

"We need to run!" shouted Clyde.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	8. The Confirmation

**With these last three chapters, I have somebody here helping me with writing them. Also, just so you guys know, I won't be here on March 9-10 because I have a school test…that will last for two days.**

 **Anyway, I thank Omega Ultra for help in proofreading this. :)**

* * *

Ronnie, Clyde and the ten Loud sisters were currently running for their lives as they tried to escape the building. 30 seconds ago, the sisters were freed from their cages...only to be spotted by some guards and agents and again, had to run for their lives.

"So, wait…you're telling us that our dad is actually some kind of spy? And he spies on the entire city?!" said Lori in disbelief.

"It sounds crazy, but it's true!" Clyde said. The Loud sisters couldn't believe it at first, but when they thought about what had happened over the past day. So they all decided to take Clyde's word for it.

"Okay, we believe you Clyde." Leni said. "But we need to find dad to make sure that we're going the right way."

"Alright. But first…we need to find Lincoln!" Ronnie yelled.

Eventually, they came across a cell that had some of its iron bars sawed off. All the sisters then examined the hole the cell had, and noticed that it was just about Lincoln's size. A grim feeling came upon all of them as they realized what had happened. They didn't want to believe it, but they knew there wasn't any other way to explain it.

"Lincoln…he escaped!" Luna shouted.

"But where could he be?!" Lola said. "He could be ANYWHERE!" Suddenly, a scream echoed from afar, and rang in everybody's ears. They knew exactly who was making that scream, and could tell where it was coming from.

"Okay, so he's somewhere around there! C'mon! LET'S SAVE HIM!" Lynn pointed in the direction the screaming could be heard from. Everyone then ran towards it...only for it to suddenly become quiet.

This made everybody quite nervous. Did something happen to Lincoln? What did they do to him? Millions of thoughts flooded their minds as they kept running.

* * *

Soon, they arrived in the room with a sign that said: **EXPERIMENTATION ROOM! LOUD BRAINWASHING LATER ON!** Although the sisters shuddered at the thought of being brainwashed, they knew that Lincoln was in there, so they had no choice but to enter.

"Alright, we break the door at the count of three." Ronnie said. "Ready? One…two…three!" with everyone's strength, they burst down the door with a single simultaneous kick.

They then see right in front of them that Lincoln was strapped to a table, with a suction cup machine on his head. His mouth was also duct-taped shut.

"LINCOLN!" everybody screamed. All Lincoln could do was just yell a muffled victory. Ronnie ran to the table as she ripped the tape off of him.

"Thanks, guys." said Lincoln. "Now hurry and get me off of this thing! They'll arrive here at any minute!" As the sisters ran to the table and tried their hardest to free Lincoln from the contraption, Clyde was curious onto whom he was talking about.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"That would be us…" A mysterious voice declared, as the room door slammed shut. The thirteen of them turned around to see that the old man was back, along with the Loud parents. "So you all escaped your cells, I see?"

"Let our brother go right now!" Lori yelled. "You don't know how angry we are at this point!"

"I'M NOT DONE SPEAKING!" he yelled in an even louder voice, silencing everyone in the room. "So you all escaped your cells, I see? I guess I underestimated you…and would you look at that…you have witnesses with you." he said, motioning toward to Ronnie and Clyde. "That equals more fun for me…"

"I'm sorry, kids…" said Rita. "It has to be this way."

"NO! IT CAN'T BE THIS WAY!" Lincoln said. "Why are you TRYING to silence us?! All that we WANT to know is what job our dad has!"

"Actually, Lincoln… Clyde and I burst through your dad's room and discovered what he does." said Ronnie. This shocks the old man and Lynn Loud Sr.

"Wait, what?!" shouted their dad. "How did you get my password then?!"

"We guessed your last name." said Clyde. This causes the old man to get mad at their father.

"I told you to make your password any less OBVIOUS!" he shouted. Lynn Loud Sr. shivered in fear as he stuttered out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, John…" he sputtered out. "I-I'll go change the password right now!" But as he was about to go back, the sisters blocked the door, angry.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Luna. "We've come this far! And we want answers RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah! I…I don't even know you anymore!" Lynn said, a distraught feeling filling her chest. Lynn Loud Sr. then looked at his kids, now feeling guilty of hiding secrets from them, and he knew he was in big trouble.

"Just tell us…are you actually a spy that looks over the entire city?" Lori asked. The father then looked at John, who looked very mad, with a face that told him not to tell the kids. However, he then knew that things were going way too far. He then looked at Lincoln, then back at the others before sighing.

"*sigh* It's…it's true." he said, sulkily. This shocked the kids and angered John, to the point where his face became totally red.

"LYNN LOUD SR.!" he yelled. "I…CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU HAD TO FOLLOW ONE RULE! AND YOU BROKE IT!"

"I'm sorry, John." said Lynn Loud Sr. "I may have a high-paying job, and I may have a life that's above average. But…"

"BUT WHAT?!"

Rita then came by his side, as did the kids. "…if it means putting my family at risk as much as being jobless…then I'd…choose another job. I'm sorry…but I quit." As John felt like his veins were about to burst, the father freed Lincoln from the contraption and was about to leave the door with everybody else. "C'mon, let's get to Vanzilla and go back home…"

However, two guards immediately burst in, before immediately blocking the door. Lynn Loud Sr. then turned back to John. "Hey, I said I quit!" he shouted.

"Oh, no you don't!" John said, as other people in the agency, ranging from police officers to government agents, came to his side. "You're not going anywhere, holding that secret of ours…GET THEM!" he shouted, as the people in the agency ran towards our heroes. The Loud family, plus Ronnie and Clyde, looked at each other before also deciding to run towards the people in the agency.

A battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **Read and review. :)**


	9. The Explanation

…except they weren't going to battle at all. Nope, they simply ran past the agents and escaped the building. Although they tried as hard as they could to stop them, the Loud Family, along with Ronnie and Clyde, were successful in escaping that wretched place, and soon enough they reached Vanzilla.

"Everybody, get in quick!" Lynn Sr. ordered, as everybody quickly got in their seats, before he floored it. By then, John and the others got to the main entrance, only to find out it was too late.

"CURSE YOU, LYNN LOUD, SENIOR!" John shouted. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Back in the van, everybody then took a deep breath. "Okay, everyone." Lynn Sr. said. "We're heading home. Just relax, and we'll be there soon enough." Since there was nothing else to do, Lincoln decided to ask him a question. He then went up beside him.

"So, dad…" he asked. "Umm…I don't want to be rude or anything, but…"

"It's okay, Lincoln. I'll tell you everything that you need to know."

"We're listening." the family said. Lynn Sr. took a deep breath and began. "It all started about 20 years ago…and long before I met your mother…"

* * *

We then cut to a flashback, where we see a younger Lynn Sr. living in an apartment. The apartment didn't look good, and Lynn Sr. looked even worse in comparison. "I had just graduated college and, well…I didn't have a lot of money. In fact, I don't even think I had enough to buy food. So there I was…living in a below-average apartment."

He continued, as the flashback showed him going through various job applications, but all of them rejecting him. "I had a really hard time looking for a job, and they rejected me for various reasons…like decency, hygiene, all that kind of stuff…I only got accepted by low-paying jobs, but even then, it was exhausting…and I still didn't earn enough money to buy food."

The flashback continued as we see him walking on the street, exhausted. "Even meeting your mother was an ESPECIALLY hard time." the young Lynn Sr. then meets Rita for the first time. "I met her when she was still a crossing guard…and I've never seen anything like it. Now, I had heard from some other people that she was starting out as a dental assistant, and…I knew she made 35,000$ a year, so trying to marry her would make my life a heck of a lot better."

"That seems kinda…selfish." Lori quipped.

"I know it seems like that. But that's not the case. I DID want to know Rita, and I DID want to know her interests, her personality and everything else before marriage. I was just…desperate to survive. But regardless…it was easier said than done…"

The young Lynn Sr. approached Rita only for her to run away screaming, due to the foul stench on him. He then hung his head low. "So, it seemed like I wouldn't make it…it seemed like nothing would get better and that life would be worse than hell…"The next day happened, as we see Lynn Sr., looking very skinny and tired. "But then one day…everything would change."

"What happened?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, what happened that caused everything to change, dad?" Luna asked.

* * *

"Well…one day, I was walking back to my apartment when I heard something nearby. It sounded like some kind of machinery being worked on. Curious, I decided to go closer to the sound, as it seemed to be coming within those nearby bushes."

Lynn Sr. then opened the bushes. "I opened the bushes and found some people, government types, working on some kind of weapon. It kinda looked like a laser gun, except…well, not really a laser gun but more like a portable mind-eraser device. But…that was the last thing I knew before everything went to black." The young Lynn Sr. didn't realize that two more agents were coming up from behind.

He was then tackled, chloroformed and put inside a large sack.

"I was now taken to the agency…" two hours later, the agents arrived in the building, still holding the sack. "…where I would meet that old man, John…"

Back to the flashback, Lynn Sr. was then removed from the sack and thrown into the interrogation room, where John was waiting for him. He cowered in fear as John began to yell: "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON OUR STUFF?! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Lynn Sr. began to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just walking back to my apartment when I heard noises that I checked out! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! MY LIFE IS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH!"

As he continued to shiver, John was now curious on what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked, a lot calmer this time.

"My life is a wreck, okay?! I live in an old apartment, I don't have any money, I'm rejected by a lot of people, MY LIFE IS JUST A COMPLETE…WRECK!" he shouted. John, after some thought, decided to use that information for good, whether well intentioned or not.

"Tell you what stranger," said John to Lynn Sr. "If you don't blab out to the public about this, I can give you a decent-paying job. You can live a nice life, and you don't have to worry about a lot of your problems anymore. If you don't agree to this, we'll just remove that memory of yours, and you can go back to your miserable life."

John reached out his hand. "Do we have a deal or not?" Desperate, Lynn quickly shook his hand.

"OH YES, PLEASE! PLEASE, I'M DESPERATE TO SURVIVE! I WON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS!" he shouted.

"Excellent…" said John, as the flashback ends.

* * *

"So after some talking, we came to an agreement that I would get one of the highest-paying jobs there so long as I don't talk about their secrets. And after working with them for about a few months, I finally had enough money to move out of the apartment and buy a house. So I bought the house that we live in currently."

He continued. "However, it didn't stop there. Sometime later, the agents saw that I was interested in Rita, so they helped me win her love with a lot of planning. I won't say what it is, though. It's a little too personal. But anyway, once I won her love, we got married, had all of you guys…and that's the end of the story."

"Wow…that was a very interesting story, dad." Lincoln said. "But I still need one more answer…"

"Of course, Lincoln. To answer your question, I make about $800,000 a year…or at least, I used to make about 800,000$ a year, considering what just happened…I'm definitely fired." this made everybody in the van think, as Lincoln goes up to him.

"Dad…I'm very sorry that I caused you to lose your job." he said, glumly.

"*sigh* It's…it's okay, Lincoln. Looking back at it...having that job was both a blessing and a curse. Sure, I had a lot of wealth, and I knew I could raise a family with that extra money. But at the same time, I knew the secret was gonna get found out eventually, and it made me nervous to think of what might happen if that happened. But now…I think blabbing out the secret was for the best."

"Well…what are we gonna do now?" Lincoln asked.

"…I don't know, but I sure could use some help in case I do get fired." he said. "Anyway, we're home." The kids look to see that they had just arrived back in the house, still covered in police tape, but no longer surrounded by anybody else. It appears that Bobby did a good enough job to get all those people lost.

Walking out of the van, they said their goodbyes to Ronnie and Clyde, who decided to go home and just…take a nap. The entire family then looked at the somewhat destroyed house as Lynn Sr. thought, "It's gonna take a while to bring things back to normal."

* * *

 **A special thanks to Omega Ultra for help in proofreading this. So…alright, there's one more chapter to go. Let's do this.**

 **Read and review. :)**


	10. The Abdication

**The next afternoon…**

It was a sort-of-okay Sunday afternoon. The sun was bright, the birds were still chirping, and the Loud house was completely filled with drilling noises and construction work. We see that the entire house was currently being renovated as Lynn Sr. had used some extra money to hire workers to fix the place up.

That meant that they couldn't stay in the house for a little while. So earlier that day, the Loud family packed up for a trip to a decent hotel that didn't cost too much. And by that afternoon, they were already putting in the last bags inside Vanzilla.

"Alright, everyone." said Lynn Sr. "The man said that the house will be fixed in about three to four days. So put in as much as you need, okay?" As the last bag was being put in, one of the construction workers came up to him.

"You got a letter, Mr. Loud." said the worker, who then gave him an envelope before going back to work. Lynn Sr. then checked the thing as he saw the words: **From John**. Nervous, he opened the envelope and discovered that inside it was a pink slip. After reading it, he then put the pink slip back in the envelope as he sadly went into Vanzilla, where everybody was inside already. They all then noticed his disappointed look.

"Something wrong, dad?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah…I got a note from John." he said, sadly. "I was fired." Everybody then felt sorry for him. "So, until I can find a new job, we're all gonna have to make a few sacrifices. We're also not gonna spend a lot of money until then. So, yeah."

"Understood, dad." said Luna.

"Agreed." said Lola.

"Good idea, dad." said Lincoln. "And no matter what happens, we'll all support you as much as we can, whether it'd be helping you find your new job, or whatever else comes our way." Everyone else nodded their heads as Lynn Sr. smiled.

"Thanks, you guys." he said. "Now let's go." As Vanzilla began to the leave the house, Rita then grabbed a notebook and a pencil from her bag. "Honey, what're you doing there?"

"Oh, I thought I could write a story based on that thrilling adventure in this notebook, and hope that I can publish it." She began writing on the notebook…

 _Lincoln went into his house after school, and was walking into his room, greeting all of his sisters doing what they usually do…_

Everybody began laughing to themselves as Vanzilla was now on its way to the hotel.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **And that's the end of No Overpopulation Problem At All. I was originally gonna have this chapter proofread by Omega Ultra, but I did it alone this time, due to the length. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this series. What did you think of it overall?**

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
